


rose's red, dilly dilly, rose's green

by furafurari



Series: A3_69mins Challenge [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men, there's other characters too but in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furafurari/pseuds/furafurari
Summary: Just another day with his students in Winter class, in Mankai Kindergarten. But Homare would not have it any other way.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare & Winter Troupe
Series: A3_69mins Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859575
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	rose's red, dilly dilly, rose's green

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of #a3_69min challenge week 4: kid!centric! Please enjoy.

"Arisugawa-sensei, I cannot find Hisoka again..."

The 28 years old poet slash kindergarten teacher sighed, putting down Tsumugi gently on the floor before he turned towards Azuma. The white-haired 7 years old kid smiled gently, like he has no care in the world. Usually Homare would smile like that too, but he has this writer's block that has lasted quite for a while now, and it's affecting his mood and those around him, especially Sakyo-sensei who has taken to not approaching him whenever the writer block strikes.

"Where was the last time you saw him, Azuma-kun?"

Before Azuma can answer, another kid runs towards them, this time having purple eyes and a short, cropped black hair. He looked hardly out of breath, and Homare envies him for a few seconds before reminding himself that this kid is only halfway through being 5 years old.

"Sensei, I found him. Follow me!"

"Eh!? Wait, Tasuku-kun, where--"

Without sparing another word, the energetic kid already ran away towards the way he came, leaving Homare and the two kids with him. Homare looked at Tsumugi, who looked at Azuma, who looked back at him with that serene smile a kid his age should not have. “Well, sensei? Shall we follow Tasuku?”

Homare sighed, smoothing his red apron with his name emblazoned in front, before standing up. Tidying up the class has to be done after finding Hisoka, then.

“Well then, let’s go, Tsumugi-kun, Azuma-kun.”

_~xXx~_

Homare realized in the first two minutes that they were heading to the courtyard of Mankai kindergarten area, which did not bode quite well. The last time he took off his eyes from Hisoka, the 6 years old kid was found sleeping on the roof, together with Summer class’ student Misumi. Taking them down had been quite a chore involving Tasuku’s brother who’s a policeman, Sakoda who’s Sakyo-sensei’s lackey, and three cats. He had scolded the kid quite fervently that day, refusing to take him off his eyes even when bed time came, which he was sure Kazunari-sensei did too to Misumi… Even if he’s not quite sure the cheerful man scolded the kid.

He is too fond and quite possibly over-spoiling the previously abandoned child, after all.

“Aah, Arisugawa-sensei? Searching for Hisoka-kun again?”

A concerned voice took him out of his thought, and he looked up to see Tsuzuru-sensei from Spring class, looking half-dead and exhausted. Ah, he must be on his children book writing spree again. Homare nodded, smiling at the Spring kids surrounding him and waving at Tsumugi and Azuma, though… He noticed one missing dark-skinned child.

“That’s quite true. And were you searching for Citron-kun yourself, Tsuzuru-sensei?”

At the name, Tsuzuru let out a long sigh, for which Sakuya-kun rewarded by trying to pat his sensei’s head to try and comfort him. That earned a smile from the tired teacher, before he nodded at Homare’s question. “It’s almost lunch time, but I can’t find him… Masumi’s easy enough to bribe with promise of seeing the Principal in the dining room, and Itaru with game time after lunch, and Chikage’s missing too.”

Now, that was rare. Two step-brothers missing together? Whatever could that mean?

“I will notify you immediately when I discover them, for now I must bid you adieu. Oh, wait, how about a poem to wish us luck and to lift up the tiredness from your eyes! Yes, it’s coming to me--”

“Um, Arisugawa-sensei, sorry but Tasuku’s looking kinda mad there…”

Tsumugi’s voice startled him out of his composing, and he turned towards Tsumugi, humming at the 5 years old kid. “Hm! I suppose…”

Unbeknownst to him, Tsuzuru gives Tsumugi a thumbs up from behind his back before making his escape together with the Spring class. Tsumugi only laughed a little, before pulling his sensei’s hand towards where his friend was waiting, Azuma in tow. From a distance, he could hear Sakyo-sensei’s loud angry voice. Ah, Juza-kun and Banri-kun must have fought again, Homare thinks. Children really are ridiculous.

_~xXx~_

Homare would like to revoke his thought earlier. Juza-kun and Banri-kun are angels. His sort-of-adopted child is the devil himself, sent specifically to give him early heart attacks.

_“Hisoka-kun, what are you doing on top of the tree!?”_

At his screech, three children who had been watching Hisoka from beneath the tree glanced at him, one with disinterest. Ah, so this is where Citron-kun and Chikage-kun had been. Homare makes a note to notify Tsuzuru-sensei as soon as he gets Hisoka down back on the safety of the ground. He quickened his pace, approaching the tree with precaution, eyes growing wider and mouth hanging open as he realized that the tree… is quite tall indeed. It easily passed five meters.

“Ashgawa-sensei! Hisoka is imitating a bat, da yo~”

Citron’s still imperfect sentence made him blink, before he looked at the 5 years old child. “A bat, Citron-kun? But he isn’t hanging upside-down…”

Chikage, Hisoka’s step-brother who’s the same age as him, sighed. He pushed his oversized glasses to the correct place on his little nose. It was quite adorable. “He means a cat, sensei. Guy-kun said that he had seen Hisoka following a cat, and somehow got stuck there.”

Homare looked towards the expressionless kid, eyebrows scrunched a bit in concern. “My apologies, sensei. I tried to climb but found no way to get them down. I was about to call you but I’m afraid Mikage-kun would fall down, so I told Takato-kun who passed by to call for you.”

The purple-haired man sighed, before patting Guy’s head in thanks. “You made the right choice, Guy-kun. Alright, now I have some jobs for you guys. Can I trust you in following them and possibly rescue Hisoka-kun as fast as possible?”

The 6 kids nodded at once. What a frightening obedience.

“Chikage-kun and Citron-kun, please go to the dining room and tell Tsuzuru-sensei about what happened. He had been looking for you earlier, he must have been worried. Tasuku-kun and Guy-kun, I want you to find Principal-kun and also tell her what happened. Azuma-kun and Tsumugi-kun, you both stay here and help me trying to get him down from afar, okay?”

“Okay, sensei!” 

A chorus of childish voices said at once, while Guy and Chikage only nodded. Pitter-patters of small shoes against the ground were heard as they scampered off to do what Homare just asked. The teacher turned towards the other two kids left, who nodded and sat on the yard bench.

“Good luck, sensei!”

Wow, he felt like he was dismissed.

Homare sighed, before he started rolling his sleeves. Hisoka was still sleeping soundly on one of the branches, and no matter how much he yells the kid would not be awoken without marshmallows or a gong. He had tried several times in the past, to no avail.

So, climbing it is.

“Hisoka-kun, for goodness’ sake,” Homare mumbled to himself as he began his ascent towards the three meters long pathway up. Hisoka didn’t stir much, for which Homare was grateful. “Learn where is the proper location to sleep for once, I prepared a big bean bag in the classroom for this very reason--!”

Oh whoops, his feet almost slipped. Tsumugi yelled something at him, and he squinted to concentrate as he felt some leaves rustling from above. Homare looked down, and realized he had barely reached three meters. Still, it’s quite a sight to see. Okay, now Azuma is yelling something at him. Things must be quite dire when the usually calm and collected child raised his voice.

“SENSEI, HISOKA-KUN IS ABOUT TO FALL DOWN!!”

With a gasp, Homare looked up towards the top so fast he could almost feel his neck creaked. He can see something white above, Hisoka-kun’s hair, swaying dangerously. Homare gritted his teeth, before he attempted to reach the branch above him--

And then, with a gust of wind, Hisoka flipped over off the branch.

Homare didn’t even think, he just let his grip go and immediately caught the startled awakened child in his arms. Oh, and look, he is the one falling down now. He could feel small branches and leaves hitting his arm and legs as he tried his best to make sure Hisoka stayed on top of him, and squeezed his eyes shut. This is going to hurt.

…

…

… Huh?

Homare opened his eyes, feeling like it should have been a long time since he has landed on the cold, hard ground. But instead, he felt something soft underneath him, along with sounds of breaths heaving. What…?

“G, geez, Homare-kun!! Call us faster next time!!”

“Oh God, oh God, I’m so glad we made it in time--”

“Tsuzuroon, haha, I told you it’s a great idea to bring along a mattress right, haha-- ow, my leg is dying…”

“You… moron… What have you been… thinking…!!”

Homare looked up to see the Principal, Tsuzuru-sensei, Kazunari-sensei, and Sakyo-sensei’s eyes looking down at him, their faces pale and sweaty. Then he realized that they are holding a corner of a mattress each. A mattress which he landed onto. He can feel his heart swell, and he started tearing up, just a little. His friends had brought a mattress and ran as fast as they could to save him and Hisoka.

“Ah… Everyone, thank you…!!”

He looked down to Hisoka, whose lime-colored eyes were looking straight at him. Good, he was safe. He didn’t know what he would do if Hisoka fell before he got there, really. Heaving out a breath, he nodded at the four of the adults that had saved them, who’s currently sitting on the grass.

“Is the kid hurt?”

Sakyo-sensei’s rough voice sighed, looking like he’s about to keel over and regret everything. Homare put Hisoka on his lap, even as the sound of Matsukawa approaches them together with the voices of the children. “Hisoka-kun, did you feel hurt anywhere…?”

The kid shakes his head, before he did something unexpected and hugged him. 

Homare blinked, as he could feel the trembling through his clothes. “My, my, Hisoka-kun. There’s no need to cry. We are saved thanks to the heroic actions of all our school staff here, after all.” Homare encircled his arms around the small child and patted his back, humming softly. Hisoka didn’t answer and only hugged him tighter.

“... You dummy Hisoka.”

Chikage’s relieved voice was heard, and Homare realized that the children Matsukawa had brought had gone to their respective teachers, chattering excitedly. Hisoka did not answer, only tightening his grip. His own students were there as well, and he could feel their eyes full of different concerns. Homare smiled and patted each of their heads in affection. 

“No need to worry, we are quite okay.”

Tasuku sighed, pouting just a little bit. “... Be more careful next time, sensei.” Tsumugi came over to hug him, and Azuma quickly followed. Homare hugged them with his other arm, careful not to let Hisoka go. These two children had seen Hisoka and him almost fall, and that must have scared them to bits. 

“Sssh, sssh. It’s okay, I am okay.”

He soothes with his voice, which earned him two quick squeezes before he was being let go. Guy approached as well, taking Homare’s free hand within his. Homare squeezes his hand a little, knowing how hard it is for the kid to express emotions. He smiled kindly, before he was hearing Principal’s voice calling for them to get their lunch, now that all was fine and no one was hurt.

Picking up Hisoka with one of his arms, he hoisted the apparently fallen asleep child on his chest before letting himself be guided towards the dining room by Guy’s small hand. Azuma, Tasuku, and Tsumugi followed next to him, and Homare felt like he was surrounded by little protectors.

His heart swells again, and it is full of happiness. He can feel his inspiration flew back towards his mind, and he decides that he would reward each of his students and his new family with his special poems after lunch.

And what special poems it would be, for they were made full of love!

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, overtime by 15 minutes. Oh well. I was intending for this to be quite short, but you know what happened when I write Fuyugumi. Nothing goes according to plan. The universe was set in an AU where Mankai Company was instead Mankai Kindergarten, you can check the Twitter AU which this was based from on @a3kindergarten if you're curious about it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
